1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interest level estimation system and an interest level estimation method for estimating a person's interest level to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system which measures a person's interest level to contents from a person's eye movement has been developed as a system and a method for estimating the person's interest level to the subject (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-20131). However, it is not always suitable that the person's interest level to the subject is estimated by only a measurement value relating to the person's eye movement. Sometimes the person's interest level is changed with time even in the similar subject. A phenomenon in which the interest level (reactivity) to the similar subject is lowered by acclimatization is referred to as habituation. On the contrary, a phenomenon in which the interest level (reactivity) to the similar subject is increased is referred to as dishabituation. A change in the person's interest level with time is not sufficiently considered in the conventional system and method for the interest level.
Thus, the interest level estimation system and interest level estimation method in which the person's interest level is estimated in consideration of a change of the interest level with time (time-inconsistency of interest level) using suitable measurement values indicating the person's interest level is not developed.
Accordingly, there is a need for the interest level estimation system and interest level estimation method in which the person's interest level is estimated in adequate consideration of a change in the interest level with time using suitable measurement values indicating the interest level.